A Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup, Juniper Lee
If Jeffrey and Jaden had Hiccup and Juniper Lee's help when dealing with the villains from the magic storybook, how would it go? Would it have been easier, or more difficult with the villains having extra help? Follow along with the more updated version of the Adventure of "Disney Villains Revenge" and find out. GUEST STARS *Kion, Bunga, Ono, Fuli, Beshte, Connie, The Thunderbolts, Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Velma, Daphne, Trixie, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Captain Gutt, Queen Chrysalis, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Ryker Grimborn, Krogan. Prologue * Chapter 1: Reunion with Jiminy *(The Justice Guardians and the Te Xuan Ze arrive at a cottage) *Tuffnut: What is this? *Xion: This is the place. *Ray Ray: Why the heck are we arriving at some stranger's cottage in the middle of nowhere? *Jesse: According to Professor E. Gadd, there's been a rumor of ghosts being around here for a couple weeks now. *Scooby-Doo: ...!!! Rhosts?! *Juniper Lee: Are you sure? I was told to come here because I was told a friend is here. *Xion: Well, the professor had been wrong before. *Jeffrey: Maybe we should look around, just in case. *Bartok: I don't know. Looks like nobody's home right now. *Shaggy: That's a relief. So maybe we should go home too... *Trixie: Oh, please! Even Trixie's brave to ring the doorbell. *goes to the doorbell and nervously presses the button* *Peridot: What you're afraid to ring the Bell? *Trixie: No! But I'm worried about what's inside this cottage... *?????: Come in!!! *Jaden: ....!!! Hey. That voice. It sounded familiar. *Jeffrey: Let's go. *(Everyone heads inside) *Ono: Geez it's awfully dark in here! *Discord: Leave that to me. *snaps his talons and the lights come on* *Hiccup: Oh thanks, we need the light. *?????: Let's play a game! You have to try and find me!! *Alexis: There's that voice again!! *Fishlegs: Where does it come from?! *Tempest: Follow it!! *Baby Lily: *looks around the room and smiles* This pwace wooks wike fun! *DJ: Whoa! *Tuffnut: There's So many toys to look at! *Baby Flurry Heart: *coos happily and hugs a doll* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Well, it doesn't look like there's any ghosts here. *Aqua: *smiles* You're right, dear. This looks like a normal children's bedroom. *Snotlout: blah, blah, blah, while you guys are playing with toys, aren't we supposed to search the voice that's been calling to us?! *Xion: *looks around* *??????: You're getting colder. *Alexis: I'm with Jaden. It sounds really familiar. *Toothless: *Sniffing Around* *Jeffrey: Keep your eyes open. *Fuli: *sniffs around too* *Meatlug: *Sniffing* *Baby Bruce: *looks around* *?????: Gettin' warmer! *Garnet: Oh you're getting Warmer all right. *Hiccup: Oh let me guess, Future Vision? *Garnet: *nods* *(Baby Bruce looks around until he sees a storybook) *Jesse: Whoa. I've never seen a book like this before. *Garnet: that's Because it's been there the Whole time. *Jeffrey: Hm... *?????: You're burning up!! *May: ..... *smiles and crosses her arms* You can come out, Jiminy. We know it's you. *(Jiminy Cricket appears from behind the book) *Courtney: Well, I’ll be! It is Jiminy! *Garnet: You were hiding behind the book the whole time. *Jiminy Cricket: *smiles* Oh! Hi there! *swings in with his umbrella* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Hey, Jiminy. *Courtney: Long time, no see! *Doctor Strange: Who's this little guy? *Jiminy Cricket: Cricket's the name! *tips his hat and bows* Jiminy Cricket! *Hiccup: hi Jiminy. *Little Betty: Nice to meet you, Mr. Jiminy! I’m Little Betty! *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Princess Cadence: Are you the one who called us all here? *Jiminy: Of course. *Astrid: Why you call us here for? *Jiminy: Because I have a special treat for you all. *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Ooh! *Steven: Oh what is it? *Jiminy Cricket: Have you ever heard of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Peter Pan, Dumbo or Alice in Wonderland? *Fishlegs: Oh, we heard about those stories!! *Patch: We practically lived through them! *Jaden: Why are you asking us, Jiminy? *Jiminy: They're all in this book. *points to the storybook* *Courtney: Wow! I never knew these stories were in this book all together! Can we read one? *Scamper: Seriously? That's what you called us all over here for? A book? *Courtney: Scamper, it is not just a book! It has awesome stories in there! *Xion: Come on, Uncle Scamper. The babies would love this. *Pearl: *smiles* I think Steven would love listening too. *Eclipse: How about we read Snow White and the Seven Dwarves? *Jeffrey: *smiles* My personal favorite. *Hiccup: We know how it started. *Jiminy: *smiles* Actually since you all are my guests, how about I read you the stories? *Twilight: *smiles* Sounds good to me. Chapter 2: Saving Dumbo * Chapter 3: Duel with Captain Hook * Chapter 4: Helping Snow White * Chapter 5: The Search for Alice * Chapter 6: Final Battle * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:What-If Stories Category:PuppyPower32